Chupa Chups
by Annsmi
Summary: Ella sólo quiere un beso, y él sólo quiere el famoso caramelo que ella no quiere darle.


**N/A: **Cuando comencé a escribir esto hace como un año (lo retomé hace unos días apenas porque lo tenía olvidado) dije "Serán sólo unas 500 o 600 palabras" pero ni madres. Siempre intento escribir Drabbles y terminan como One Shots :c Espero les guste.

_No puedo creer que me atreva a publicar esta porquería de fanfic, pero ahí les va… _

**Summary: **Ella sólo quiere un beso y él sólo quiere el famoso caramelo que ella no quiere darle.

**Advertencia (?): **Contenido algo subido de tono por alguna parte del fic, mucha cursilería y un poco sarcasmo raro por parte de mí.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni la marca Chupa Chups mencionada me pertenece.

* * *

.

**° Chupa Chups °**

**.**

**.**

La campanilla de la puerta de aquella Cafetería perteneciente a su abuelo, tintineó a los oídos de Antonio sacándolo de un momento raramente monótono, al parecer un nuevo cliente entraba a su lugar de trabajo temporal.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó curioso y un tanto asombrado al ver quién estaba frente a él del otro lado del mostrador.

Una voz femenina y cantarina fue la que respondió —¿Así es como recibes a tus clientes, Antonio? Creí que te alegrarías por verme aquí.

Rubia castaña con cabello ondulante a los hombros, de ojos verdes y poseedora de una bella sonrisa imperceptiblemente coqueta. Su nombre: Annabelle Janssen -Belle para que resulte más corto- y en veces Bella, Bonita, Cariño o cualquier otro apodo cursi que se le ocurriera a Antonio mencionar; tres años menor que él, nacida en Julio de signo Cáncer y de nacionalidad Belga traída de intercambio hasta alguna bella ciudad de España desde hace cuatro años. Esa era su novia… La cual amaba muchísimo, por supuesto.

—¡Claro que sí! Sólo que me ha parecido raro verte tan temprano por aquí, por lo regular a estas horas aun estás ocupada. —con tareas y proyectos del demonio por estar a unos meses de graduarse de la Universidad, más la residencia profesional a la que ella llamaba su "trabajo" que le consumía la mañana entera. Pobre de Annabelle, pensaba Antonio por veces, pero querer ser una Arquitecta hecha y derecha no es nada sencillo ni rápido.

—¡Terminé antes! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa —. He venido casi corriendo porque me prometiste que hoy saldríamos juntos.

—¿Yo hice eso…? —dijo abrumado con la noticia.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? —la cara de Annabelle se entristeció un poco, pues hacía días que no salían o se veían para estar completamente solos por culpa de los estudios finales de ella y el empleo de profesión que él tenía a sus veintiséis años aparte de ayudar con la administración del Café de su abuelo.

Afortunadamente, Antonio supo actuar rápido para salvarse de haber olvidado que saldrían juntos ese día.

—Sólo bromeo Belle, yo sé que te lo prometí. En unos minutos estoy libre, mientras me esperas puedes pedirme lo que quieras, ¿vale?

—Esta bien. —mientras pensaba, llevó su vista hacia el menú de aquel Café escrito en un tablero grande colocado sobre la pared detrás del cajero. Lo que ella quería no se encontraba en la lista. Así que sonrió con malicia mirando a su querido Antonio pensando pedir algo que tenía antojado desde hace horas —. Me gustaría ordenar un beso.

Antonio alzó la vista un poco para encontrarse con ella, y le dedicó una sonrisa enternecedora —. Esos no los vendemos aquí, señorita.

—Tú dijiste que podía pedirte lo que quisiera.

—¡Me refería al menú!

—Anda Antonio… —ella sonreía —Sólo uno.

—Belle… No quiero ser reemplazado si me ven besándote en horas de trabajo, mi abuelo al fin se ha dignado a entregarme la administración de este lugar y no quiero decepcionarlo exhibiendo nuestra relación con los clientes que están aquí. —sí claro, y a quien diablos le importaban los clientes, porque ellos ni siquiera se interesaban en mirarlos por estar entretenidos en sus propias conversaciones.

—Eres tan malo Antonio, no creo que tu abuelo se moleste contigo por darme un beso… —para nada, es más, si por ese señor fuera hasta les sacaría una foto para tenerla de recuerdo en el álbum de los amores de sus queridos nietos —. Además ni siquiera trabajas aquí de planta, sólo vienes cuando te da la gana…

—Pero igual es muy importante para mí, bonita.

Ella insistió nuevamente, recargando sus brazos sobre el mostrador —. Bésame.

Puso esa cara linda y esos ojos de gata afligida que a Antonio le parecía un gesto increíblemente cautivador. Que era tan tierna… —N-No hagas esa cara, Annabelle…

—¿De qué cara hablas, Toni? Así soy yo pidiéndote un beso.

Por Dios que era tan adorable… Y lo hacía sonreír como un tonto —. De no haber dicho eso te habría dado más que un beso, ¿sabes? Pero ahora esto se ha tornado divertido.

Belle fingió decepcionarse aun más, y como una niña caprichosa formó un ligero puchero con sus labios, siendo consciente de que Antonio siempre se sentiría culpable por ver esa expresión en ella. Estaba intentado manipularlo, pero él bien que se lo merecía —. Esta bien, pero luego me vas a rogar por un beso y no te lo daré, ¿me has oído?

Antonio asintió y ella le dio la espalda para caminar a la mesa más cercana del mostrador para esperar a que su novio se "desocupara" de no hacer nada.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —le preguntó el castaño al cabo de unos minutos en los que la vio sacar una pequeña golosina con palito de su bolso de mano, y en un instante se acercó a su novia para sentarse en una silla frente a ella en aquella mesa para dos.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —inquirió Annabelle deshaciendo el envoltorio del caramelo impreso con la famosa marca española de nombre Chupa Chups. Antonio asintió a su pregunta —. La saqué de mi bolso.

—Belle… eres tan sarcástica como tu hermano.

—Oh bueno, hace días compré un recipiente lleno de ellas en una pequeña tienda de dulces camino al trabajo.

Con eso los ojitos de Antonio casi brillaron de emoción. Parecía un niño pequeño pensando en golosinas —¿Quieres decir que tienes más de éstas?

—Sí, y son demasiadas. La verdad no sé por qué compré tantas…

—¡No sabes lo mucho que extraño comer una, no lo hago desde hace años!

—Pobre de ti mi querido Antonio… —Belle fingió estar triste por él, pero esa fue la actuación más falsa que Antonio hubo visto en su vida, su novia era malévola —. Y quedarás así hasta que yo quiera darte una.

—Ten compasión de mí y dame la que tienes ahora.

—No.

—Te daré tu beso…

—Antonio… —el susodicho tomó las manos de Annabelle intentado convencerla, pero qué creía que era, ella no cedería tan fácilmente.

—¿Dos besos? ¿Tres besos? Con toda mi pasión y amor por ti si me das esa _Chupachús_.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —ahora ella actuaba indignada haciendo un gesto dramático después de haber liberado sus manos de las de Antonio, estaba repitiendo casi la misma escena que hizo él antes —. Podemos molestar a los clientes si nos besamos, ¿qué va a pensar tu abuelo de ti como encargado, Toni?

Y bien, ahora el del puchero era él, eso de imitarlo era realmente cruel —. Has herido mi corazoncito…

Él ya había herido el suyo en otras ocasiones, así que sufrir ahora por una simple golosina no le haría daño y sería una corta venganza de parte de ella.

—Lo siento. —la malvada belga curvó sus labios en una sonrisa que incitaba todo menos inocencia, esa la había perdido con él hace mucho tiempo, y su pobre Antonio sufría como una víctima.

Muy quitada de la pena, Annabelle se dispuso a lamer su pequeño caramelo de _Cacao-Vainilla_ y él no hizo más que mirarla esperando a que recapacitara y le diera una probada. Pero nada, no se lo merecía.

Después de varios momentos en los que ella disfrutaba de su Chupa Chups e ignoraba a Antonio y a los pocos clientes que había dentro del Café, él llegó a la conclusión de que si seguía observando a su bonita: sacando, metiendo y lamiendo aquel caramelo de esa manera tan suave y tortuosa, una parte de él terminaría por despertar y lo dejaría en evidencia de que era un posible pervertido de closet por estar pensando en esas cosas en un lugar público. Si eso ocurría, a Belle le daría la victoria que seguro tenía en mente por haberlo seducido. Y aunque ella jamás había mencionado algo de eso en el transcurso de su absurdo debate, sus verdes ojos serenos lo miraban directamente a él con demasiado atractivo.

Sin resistir un poco más, Antonio se acercó un poco a ella y le arrebató aquel dulce de las manos. Sin miramientos se lo llevó a la boca con una expresión seria y a continuación, lo que salió de su boca fue solamente un simple pedazo de Chupa Chups mordisqueada y cubierta en saliva —. Toma —le sonrió entregándola de nuevo. Su sonrisa de niño bueno solo él se la creía.

—La mordiste… —Annabelle podía escuchar cómo Antonio masticaba el dulce entre sus dientes con fuerza y eso la ponía triste -y enojada- por haber quedado sin golosina como un bebé.

—Cógela. —repitió él para que la belga tomara lo que quedaba de la pobre golosina mordida, y como a ella no le apetecía actuar, Antonio se vio en la tarea de tomar suavemente los labios de la chica con el pulgar para abrirle la boca y ponerle aquella paleta dentro de ella. Aun peor, Annabelle seguía irritada por haber quedado sin su famosa Chupa Chups completa. Lo que quedaba era una baba.

—Tonto —como si ese insulto a él le doliera tanto… Le han dicho unos peores.

Belle no dijo nada más, e indignada lo mandó al diablo por osado y él se fue como si nada a su anterior puesto haciendo cuentas en el mostrador. Afortunadamente para su comportamiento, los últimos clientes del lugar habían salido de la cafetería y eso significaba para Antonio que al fin era hora de cerrar. Al menos por este día podía cerrar más temprano que de costumbre sólo para salir con su consentida novia como se lo había prometido.

Al tiempo de eso, Antonio emprendió a cambiar el anuncio de Abierto a Cerrado en la puerta del local para evitar el paso de nuevos clientes -muy a su pesar- y después se despidió amigablemente de los pocos empleados que había, avisándoles brevemente de que hoy cerrarían temprano por la excusa que inventó. No iba a decir que cerraría temprano por irse de galán con la novia, aunque fuese casi obvia la situación que ocurría con ellos para quienes los conocieran de verdad; como su amigo Francis que había sido contratado una temporada para encargarse de los postres y comidas de la Cafetería de su abuelo Rómulo.

—Cierras temprano hoy Antonio. —la voz cantarina de su amigo Francis lo sacó de pensamientos al percatarse de que la rubia se había escabullido de la mesa para ir al tocador, o eso fue lo que vio hace unos momentos antes de que el francés lo llamara.

—Sí… —respondió Antonio con una risilla rascándose el cuello —Casi no ha habido clientes… Además me siento un poco cansado.

—¿De verdad es eso? —Francis se rió por lo bajo con dicha excusa. Antonio no lucía cansado y Sí había habido clientes ese día. Lo que decía eran puras mentiras.

—No… La verdad es que le debo una cita a Annabelle, hace tiempo que no salimos como antes.

—Esta bien, yo te entiendo Toño. —el blondo sonrió feliz por su amigo y continuó para despedirse poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro —. Suerte en tu cita o en lo que sea que hagas para complacerla. Nos vemos cuando aparezcas por aquí de nuevo, y despide a Belle de mi parte.

—Claro.

En cuanto su amigo se marchó, Antonio fue en busca de la belga con la intención de salir de ahí para cerrar apropiadamente el local, pero ella parecía estar ocupada con algo más en aquel cuarto donde se abastecían y guardaban las cosas del día, incluidas algunas neveras con postres y demás.

—¿Annabelle? ¿Qué haces?

La chica se mordió ligeramente los labios al haberse visto descubierta en una situación un tanto bochornosa, se sintió como una niña que ha sido atrapada hurgando en la cocina, probando un pequeño bocado de tarta que había tomado de una de las neveras.

—Se me antojó un pedacito de tarta y tomé un poco de lo que quedaba… —Antonio la miró algo extrañado y ella se sintió culpable por haber tomado cosas de la nevera sin permiso —. Lo siento, voy a pagar por esto.

—No. Esta bien. —pidió él conmovido por la escena.

De cinco bocados ya había terminado la miserable porción de tarta que se sirvió de contrabando, y durante ese tiempo Antonio sólo se dedicó a mirarla comer tan pausadamente. Su novia era muy antojadiza, muchas veces hasta lo ponía pensar si acaso no estaba teniendo los síntomas de un embarazo, pero no era así… Pensar en qué rituales habrá de realizar ella para no subir ni un gramo le daba miedo.

Simplemente… Annabelle era una chica amante de los postres y de lo exquisito; y nada ni nadie le quitaría ese gusto ni volviéndose diabética.

—Así que… ¿tienes más de esas _Chupachús_ guardadas por ahí?

Antonio se acercó a ella lentamente con una sonrisa lambiscona en los labios, y sin mucho esfuerzo la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre una de las encimeras que había dentro de aquel espacio donde estaban.

—En casa tengo muchas… —replicó ella acomodándose mientras Antonio la acorralaba.

Él le dio un gran beso en los labios tomándola casi por sorpresa, quizás esperando que con eso ya se hubiera saldado ese beso que ella le pidió antes, y de paso que pensara en obsequiarle esas paletitas que tanto quería —. Creo que me merezco una.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —inquirió ella sonriente envolviendo el cuello del castaño con sus manos. Ahora se sentía extrañamente feliz.

—Pues porque he sido un buen novio y te quiero mucho.

—Hm… Ayer dijiste que me amabas… ¿Ha disminuido tu amor por mí hoy?

Su novia era muy difícil de complacer cuando se lo proponía —. Te amo Annabelle.

—Lo sé… —ella rió —Estaba bromeando. Yo también te amo. —al terminar de hablar, esta vez fue ella quien lo besó con ansias, y fue correspondida con un beso más tierno y lento del que esperaba, pero igual no pudo evitar sonreír al separarse de él —. Te propongo algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Si te portas bien conmigo… te obsequiaré la Chupa Chups que tú quieras escoger del recipiente que he comprado…

—¿Sólo una? —Antonio levantó una ceja no muy convencido con ese trato —. Puedo portarme mejor a cambio de más…

Pensándolo bien, ya que Antonio estaba dispuesto a cooperar a cambio de las golosinas, no estaría de más aprovecharse un poco de él —Vale. Te doy todas si me besas por _cada una_ de ellas…

—Terminaré haciendo más que besarte si acepto eso.

Annabelle se alegró al instante por la propuesta —. ¡Me gusta mucho esa idea! Hay que hacerlo aquí mismo.

—¿¡Aquí!? —exclamó él con cierta sorpresa y pánico, pues lo que estaba pensando hacer con lo que dijo era tener una sofocante sesión de besos con ella dentro del negocio de su abuelo… Eso no sonaba muy decente que digamos aunque la idea le resultase excitante —¿Segura que no prefieres ir a tu casa?

—¿Mi casa…? —el rostro de Annabelle se preocupó. Antonio la había hecho recordar algo que no quería —Creo que te comenté que están a punto de vender el departamento donde vivo y me sacarán de ahí a patadas en pocos días antes de que termine el mes.

—Ahora me lo has recordado… pero es por eso que te he ofrecido que vengas a vivir conmigo, Annabelle.

—Ya, ya. Sabes que lo haré… —ya se estaban saliendo del tema, si seguían así después comenzarían a hablar de la mudanza y la verdad no quería perder, por seguir hablando de eso, las ansias que tenía porque Antonio comenzara a besarla como le había propuesto hacer a cambio de una lata de buen tamaño repleta de Chupa Chups —Pero continuemos hablando de nuestro trato, supongo que has aceptado.

—Lo estoy pensando… _—_respondió él como si fuese un gran dilema hacerlo o no.

—Estamos solos Toni… —ella tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos en su intento de obligarlo a verla a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente casi con inocencia —Ya no hay clientes aquí, así que ahora puedes darme todos esos besos que me debes…

Qué linda era su novia cuando intentaba convencerlo, pensaba Antonio. No había mujer más manipuladora que ella, pero… Lo hacía siempre a cambio de cosas buenas por lo tanto la convertía en un ángel a la vista de sus ojos. Además era adorable, y no podía decirle que no a esa bella boquita que tenía, ¿verdad?

—A cambio de todas las _Chupachús_ haré lo que sea.

—Sólo por eso… —su actitud de convenenciero la hacía reír —Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí.

Pero él era el tonto que más amaba.

El castaño ojo verde no se hizo del rogar esta vez, y por fin comenzó a darle a la belga lo que tanto quería desde el instante en que cruzó la puerta de aquel Café.

Comenzó con besos suaves y cortos, sonriendo como perdido en medio de cada uno de ellos. De a poco a poquito sus besos aumentaron y se volvieron más largos y sofocantes, y las manos tibias de su chica se perdieron por debajo de su camisa veraniega, que gracias a Dios, él nunca fajaba dentro de su pantalón.

Tan ensimismados estaban "comiéndose" tierna y cariñosamente el uno al otro, que al querer continuar de manera amena con su sesión de toqueteo no se percataron del tintineo que hacía aquella campanilla de la puerta del local cuando alguien la abrió e ignoró el letrero de Cerrado.

Un par de ruidos después y…

—¿Beso francés? —dijo una voz pícara que pasaba asomándose por el marco de la puerta inexistente. Gracias a la intromisión tuvieron que separarse enseguida —. Lo estaban haciendo muy bien, sigan con ello.

—¡Francis! —a Antonio casi le da un infarto cuando lo vio, y se puso rojo como tomate al no estar acostumbrado a que lo descubrieran en este tipo de situaciones. Pero en cambio Belle estaba como si nada sonriendo a su modo felino.

Ése maldito barbudo pelos güeros que osaba interrumpirlos.

—¡Olvidé mi teléfono en la barra, pero ya me voy! Por favor continúen como si nunca hubiera estado aquí.

Si ya la calentura se le había pasado a susto, quizás y hasta se había vuelto diabético por la sorpresa. Continuar como si Francis nunca hubiera llegado a interrumpirlos era cosa difícil para Antonio en esos momentos. Ahora Annabelle tendría que estimularlo de nuevo. Lo bueno es que Francis ya se marchaba corriendo de ahí lejos de su vista.

Annabelle siguió observándolo con esos verdes ojos bellamente seductores —. Vamos a tu departamento, Antonio.

—¿Y mis _Chupachús_?

—No has concluido tu parte del trato aun.

Antonio no hizo más que suspirar y sonreír por tanta insistencia de parte de ella, pero era justo y nada del otro mundo lo que le pedía, ¿verdad? Era su novia de tres años… Además le daría golosinas —. Realmente me deseas, ¿no es así?

—Sí, mucho.

Y él también a ella —¡Muy bien! Es hora de irnos.

…

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

Al final de esta corta historia ambos personajes fueron felices.

Recorrieron unos minutos en auto hasta el departamento del castaño, se besaron en cuanto entraron y terminaron cumpliendo su trato sobre el sillón y la roja alfombrilla de su sala. Annabelle culminó más que encantada por la asombrosa sesión de sexo y Antonio ganó su mega-lata repleta de Chupa Chups que contenía casi todos los sabores del Universo.

FIN

**N/A:** La aparición de Francis fue algo súbita, lo sé u.u y el final fue FAIL pero me harté de no saber cómo poner un final decente (su servidora no es buena escritora pero lo intenta). Creo que fui perdiendo la trama a medida que avanzaba, pero en fin, que más da. Soy una floja.

¿Qué tal Antonio vendiéndose con besos por unas Chupa Chups?

—Wikipedia me dijo que en España se dice _Chupachús_ cuando hablan de estas paletitas… y yo le creo a Wikipedia o.o (díganme si está mal para denunciarlos xD ok no)—

Gracias por leer este miserable fanfic, y te agradezco mucho más si leíste mis comentarios que sé que son enfadosos…


End file.
